Dandelion
by Cloudsgratia24
Summary: aku ingin menjadi dandelion yang kuat, walaupun ia selalu terabaikan, selalu sendiri dan selalu tersakiti oleh tanaman lain, tapi ia kuat melawan angin yg bisa kapan saja membawa kelopaknya pergi.. benar, aku dandelion yang kuat. YeWon/WonSung pairing. Twooshot. Death Character!
1. Chapter 1

Sub Title : A story of little Dandelion

Pairing : JUST YeWon or Wonsung, no more !

OC : Lee Donghae and Tiffany Hwang

Lenght : 1 of 2

Genre : **sad romance, angst, hurt, TRAGEDI !**

Rate : i don't know :p

Disc : _**Choi Siwon memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Choi Yesung a.k.a Choi Jong Woon. Any problem? And their's not mine T_T**_

Warning : Miss Typo(s), bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS ,

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

_ -A story of little dandelion-_

_Ia bagaikan dandelion._

_Terlihat sangat rapuh, namun sangat kuat. Sangat indah dan memiliki arti yang dalam, kuat menantang angin. _

_Terbang tinggi dan menjelajah angkasa dan akhirnya hinggap disuatu tempat untuk tumbuh menjadi kehidupan baru._

_Ia bagaikan dandelion, setangkai dandelion kecil._

_Yang warnanya mungkin tak secantik mawar yang mekar. Dan juga tak seceria bunga matahari yang bersinar. _

_Satu warna dalam dirinya, putih. Simbol dirinya yang terkesan tenang dari luar, namun menyimpan begitu banyak luka didalam hatinya._

_Dan satu hal yang aku tau, dandelion kecil itu tak suka akan kebohongan. Ia sangat membenci penghianatan. Ingat itu!_

.

.

.

Semua tentang dandelion kecil itu. ini Hidupnya, ini Kisahnya dan bahkan—

—takdirnya

.

.

.

.

Namja manis itu terdiam. Menatap kosong langit yang telah menghitam. Seolah tak peduli, ia tetap diam. Saat ini namja manis itu tengah berada di taman terpencil yang sedikit terabaikan oleh keberadaan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri angkuh ditengah kota yang saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dunia. Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Namja manis itu mendesah pelan, sesekali onyxnya melirik benda hitam yang melingkar mesra tepat dipergelangan tangan mungilnya.

21.30 PM

Hah, pantas taman itu sepi. Malam sudah semakin larut, hanya orang sinting yang mau keluar didinginnya udara musim gugur ini. Namun tidak baginya. Ia berbeda. Ia harus menunggu seseorang. namun seseorang yang ia tunggu tak jua datang. Mungkin kali ini ia harus kembali bersabar, atau mungkin ia memang harus selalu menguatkan hatinya untuk terus bersabar? Entahlah.

Sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari kedua onyx orientalnya, sehingga menutup dengan paksa. Tak perlu mengelak, Namja manis itu sudah tau pasti siapa orang yang telah menutup matanya tiba-tiba. Sangat tak asing, karena memang ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"baby..." namja pemilik tangan kokoh itu mulai berujar, mengingat sudah hampir 5 menit ia terkurung dengan kebisuan namja manis yang tengah ia tutup matanya.

"baby... hei.. aku datang," merasa diacuhkan, namja tampan pemilik tangan kokoh itu akhirnya melepaskan tangannya yang berada dimata namja manis yang masih diam membisu.

Nihil

Tetap tak ada jawaban, namja tampan itu akhirnya mendudukan diri tepat disamping namja manis itu yang sekarang terlihat masih memejamkan matanya.

"mianhae..." satu kata lagi terucap dari bibir sang namja tampan.

"..."

Tetap sama, masih tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tak sengaja digoda oleh angin malam ataupun suara hewan-hewan malam yang entah apa itu namanya.

"baby, jebal.." dengan pelan, akhirnya sang namja tampan memegang kedua bahu namja manis itu, hingga pada akhirnya mereka berhadapan. Masih dengan memejamkan mata, seakan keberadaan sang namja tampan sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuknya.

"Sungie baby, please.. answer me!" setengah memohon. Akhirnya onyx itu terbuka, sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan, namun perlahan terlihat kilatan amarah di manik sewarna hazel itu.

"KAU TERLAMBAT 5 JAM, TUAN CHOI SIWON!" itulah kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut mungil sang namja manis yang tadi dipanggil 'sungie' atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Yesung itu. namja tampan atau yang bernama Choi Siwon itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian kembali membukanya perlahan dan langsung ia tujukan tepat pada sepasang mata indah yang masih menampakan kilatan amarahnya itu.

"mianhae, jeongmal..." lidahnya kelu, seakan tak mampu menemukan kosakata lain selain kata 'mianhae'. Ya, ia tau ia salah. Dan ia tau dimana letak kesalahannya kali ini. Karena memang, ia sudah acap kali mengulangi kesalahannya itu. siapa yang tidak marah, ketika kekasihnya yang sudah berjanji akan menemuinya, lalu dengan seenaknya datang 5 jam setelah jam yang telah ia sendiri tentukan. Salahkan saja pertemuan tiba-tiba antara dia dengan 'seseorang' dan salahkan juga memori otaknya yang mungkin sedikit rendah untuk sekedar mengingat janjinya itu , walaupun kenyataannya ia adalah seorang CHOI SIWON. Pewaris tunggal HYUNDAY CORP, perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang tour & travel paling berkuasa dinegara yang selalu berseteru dengan negara serumpunnya, Korea Utara.

"aku tau aku salah, Tapi kau harus mengerti keadaannku. Ak-"

"-kau harus menemani 'dia' ? ya, Aku mengerti. Dan aku SELALU mengerti!" seru Yesung menyela ucapan Siwon. Siwon kembali menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya.

"Kau tau apa yang kurasakan sekarang?" Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Memandang lekat Siwon yang masih terduduk dibawahnya. Menarik nafas sejenak, " Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu kekasihmu yang tak jua datang sampai 5 jam? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, kau tau ? ITU SANGAT MEMUAKKAN!" nafas Yesung terengah-engah. Semua emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya ia keluarkan. Siwon menatap nanar Yesung, kemudian ia berdiri. Tepat didepan Yesung.

"aku tau... tapi kau harus mengerti, Jebal.." Ucap Siwon.

"aku Muak Choi Siwon!" lirih Yesung.

Tes

Pemandangan yang paling Siwon benci saat ini tengah terpapar jelas didepan kedua obsidiannya.

Yesung-nya menangis

Walaupun hanya diterangi sinar lampu taman dan cahaya ribuan bintang dilangit malam. Namun Siwon bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas. Namja manisnya saat ini tengah mengeluarkan kristal bening dari kelopak mata indahnya. Siwon tak suka, jelas Ia sangat membenci airmata Yesung. Dan yang paling ia benci saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa ia kembali menjadi penyebab YesungNya menangis.

Grepp

Dengan sekali gerakan, tubuh mungil itu telah jatuh kedalam dekapan hangat milik namja bermarga 'Choi' itu.

"Uljima... jebal, jeongmal mianhaeyo.." Siwon terus mengeratkan rubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapannya. mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan disela-sela malam yang begitu dingin.

"aku muak Siwon, aku sudah sangat muak.." rancau Yesung lemah, seakan sudah tak adalagi kekuatan dari tubuh mungilnya itu. Yesung terus terisak dalam-pun ketika dengan perlahan Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat diwajah bak malaikat milik Yesung.

"aniyo... kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu." pinta Siwon lembut namun menuntut. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membiarkan airmatanya terus membasahi wajahnya bahkan tangan Siwon yang masih berada diwajahnya. Ia seakan tak peduli.

"aku sudah lelah Siwon... "

Deg

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat jantung Siwon seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu. Sunguh.

"kau bicara apa, eoh? Ani, kau tidak boleh lelah." Perlahan tangan Siwon terangkat bermaksud menghapus airmata milik namja manisnya itu, pemilik seluruh hatinya.

"aku mencintaimu... tapi aku tidak tau, aku lelah." Yesung kembali bergumam pelan. Sungguh, saat ini tenaganya terkuras habis untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Yesung, Lihat aku!" Siwon sedikit memaksa Yesung untuk menatap langsung kearah matanya. "kau mencintaiku?" Yesung mengangguk pelan. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"kalau begitu, bertahanlah sampai akhir. Lalu akan kupastikan kita akan bersama selamanya." Ucap Siwon tegas, ia ingin YesungNya percaya sepenuhnya padanya.

"ta—" Siwon langsung membungkan mulut Yesung dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya pelan, tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Hanya bermaksud menegaskan kembali ucapannya, agar YesungNya tetap berada disampingnya. Karena sungguh, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa YesungNya.

"kau harus percaya padaku, arraya?" Ucap Siwon setelah melepaskan pagutannya. Lagi-lagi Yesung mengangguk pelan. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Ya, karena menang seluruh hidupnya sudah ia gantungkan kepada namja tampan dihadapannya itu. Semua miliknya, baik hati maupun raganya Sudah sepenuhnya milik seorang Choi Siwon.

"mianhae ne.." ucap Siwon sekali lagi.

"..." merasa tak ada reaksi dari namja manisnya itu, Siwon kembali memeluk kekasihnya. YesungNya yang selalu ia sakiti.

"mianhae.."

.

.

.

Siwon memandang lekat wajah damai Yesung yang tengah terlelap. saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di apartemen megah milik Siwon. Ia merebahkan dirinya tepat disamping Yesung. Menopang kepalanya menggunakan satu lengannya. Sementara obsidiannya tetap terpusat pada seorang namja manis yang menurutnya adalah jelmaan seorang malaikat itu.

"aku lelah.." rancau Yesung dalam tidurnya. Rupanya ia tengah mengigau sekarang.

Deg

Bahkan saat sudah terlelapun ia masih bisa merasakan lelah. Siwon kembali merasakan nyeri dalam dadanya. ia sangat tau bagaimana perasaan kekasih hatinya itu sekarang.

"mianhae, baby..." Siwon mengelus pipi Yesung lembut. "aku tau aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam, dan aku tau aku adalah manusia yang sangat egois. namun mengertilah, Kumohon, bertahanlah sampai akhir. Demi kita.." lirih Siwon. Tanpa terasa liquid bening merangsek keluar dari matanya. Ya, saat ini ia menangis. Hatinya terlalu sakit, melihat Yesung yang setiap hari harus terluka akibat perbuatannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan yang memaksanya seperti sekarang ini. Namun sungguh, ia sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan 'malaikat'nya itu begitu saja. Tak mungkin bisa.

"aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Siwon terakhir kali, sebelumnya ia mengecup bibir plum milik Yesung kemudian ia beralih memeluk pinggang ramping Yesung menempatkan kepala Yesung berada dalam dadanya. Kemudian perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, bermaksud menyusul YesungNya didalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kim Yesung, adalah seorang namja yatim piatu yang hidupnya sebatang kara setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya serta seorang adiknya akibat kecelakaan tragis yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. saat itu usianya masih terbilang muda, 12 tahun. Ia berasal dari Cheonan, namun Setelah kejadian itu, ia nekad memutuskan untuk pergi ke seoul sekedar untuk melupakan kejadian tragis yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya itu. ia menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan anti-sosial. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan namja tampan nan kaya raya yang bernama Choi Siwon.

Perlahan namun pasti, namja bermarga 'Choi' itu mulai membuat Yesung bangkit dari keterpurukan walaupun tak sepenuhnya bangkit, namun cukup untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang dulu sempat kelabu. Dan sampai pada suatu saat, tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu, namja tampan itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung. Bahwa ia mencintai namja manis itu dan berharap mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Dan tak disangka, akhirnya Yesung mau membuka hatinya untuk namja tampan itu. mereka menjalani harinya dengan kebahagiaan yang mungkin membuat semua pasangan lain merasa iri. Namun kejadian satu tahun yang lalu mengubah segalanya... dan Yesung tau, bahkan sangat mengerti, pilihannya kali itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar...

_-A story of Little Dandelion-_

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. Menyipitkan kedua onyxnya yang memang sudah sipit itu untuk sekedar menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang tertangkap oleh retinanya. Hah, sudah pagi rupanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menyingkirkan lengan kekar yg ia tau pasti telah memeluk pinggangnya semalaman. Tanpa perlu kusebut, kau pasti sudah tau bukan siapa pemilik kedua tangan kekar itu?

"kau sedang memasak apa, baby?" rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar ketubuh mungilnya ketika seseorang memberikan back hug padanya, tanpa perlu menoleh ia sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"nasi goreng." Jawab Yesung singkat. Ya, kegiatan pagi ini ia awali dengan memasak didapur apartemen milik kekasih tampannya itu.

"baunya enak sekali... heum, aku sudah tak sabar mencicipinya." Kali ini Siwon mulai sedikit menggoda Yesung dengan sesekali menciumi bahu mulus milik Yesung.

"mandilah.." ucap Yesung datar, Siwon langsung menghentikan kegiatan 'nakal' nya itu. dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Yesung hingga mereka berhadapan.

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Siwon.

"..."

"baby..."

"..."

Yesung tetap diam, seakan tak berminat untuk sekedar menjawab ataupun membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata saja.

"baby, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"ani.." balas Yesung Singkat.

"jinjja?" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"buktikan padaku." Ucap Siwon sedikit menantang. Yesung masih menatap datar Siwon, lalu perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Siwon hingga...

CHU

Yesung mengecup Singkat tepat dibibir Siwon. Lalu ia kembali bersiap-siap menyiapkan sarapannya yang sempat terabaikan itu.

"gomawo.." ucap Siwon senang.

"mandilah.. setelah itu makanlah sarapan yang telah aku buat." Ucap Yesung yang masih sibuk menata nasi goreng itu kedalam piring.

"baik... my prince." Seketika tubuh Siwon menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja tertutup. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah menatap sendu kepergiaannya.

...

'_aku harus berangkat ke restoran. Kemarin aku membolos tanpa izin. Jangan menungguku, aku akan pulang ke apartemenku malam ini.' _

Siwon terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika membaca note yang sengaja Yesung tinggalkan diatas meja makannya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kepergian Yesung yg tiba-tiba itu. bahkan namja manis itu belum sempat berpamitan langsung padanya.

'kau masih marah padaku, baby..'

.

.

.

Yesung terlihat berjalan santai disepanjang trotoar ditepi jalan raya Seoul yang memang selalu ramai itu, namun sama sekali tak membuat Yesung terganggu sedikitpun. Ia memang terbiasa seperti itu. ia hanya akan diam, seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya agar cepat sampai ketempat tujuannya. Restoran. Tempatnya mencari uang untuk menghidupi dirinya.

Tingg

Suara lonceng menggema diseluruh ruangan bernuangsa klasik eropa itu. menandakan ada seseorang membuka pintu restoran yang mempunyai tittle 'Cheonsa' itu. restoran yang menyediakan menu-menu makanan dan minuman dari segala penjuru dunia.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, masuk lebih dalam. Memasuki restoran yang sudah menjadi tempatnya bekerja hampir 6 tahun lamanya.

"Yesung-ah.." sapa seseorang begitu Yesung telah selesai memakai seragam kerjanya. Yesung menoleh, melihat Siapa orang yang telah menyapanya, ternyata seorang namja tampan, yang mungkin hanya terpaut beberapa tahun diatasnya. Orang itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"kau sudah datang?" tanya orang itu.

"Ne.." balas Yesung pendek. Memang, Yesung termasuk orang yang irit dalam berbicara, kecuali pada Siwon tentunya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Gwaenchana, boss." Balas Yesung lagi. Orang didepannya yang ternyata adalah pemilik restoran ini, dengan kata lain adalah boss nya Yesung itu hanya memandang lekat Yesung.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku boss. Panggil aku Hae hyung saja, ne." Ucap boss Yesung yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu.

"ani, aku tetap akan memanggilmu boss." Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Ya, ia tau, akan sangat susah merubah pendirian namja manis didepannya itu. pada akhirnya ia harus mengalah.

"kau sudah mau bekerja?" Yesung mengangguk samar. "baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa hanya beri tau aku, ne."

"baik, boss." Yesung berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Donghae, tentu saja setelah sebelumnya sempat membungkukan badannya pelan.

Donghae menatap nanar kepergian Yesung. Ada perasaan lain yang menyusup dihatinya. Bukan, kalau kau mengatakan itu cinta. Ia sama sekali tak mencintai namja manis itu. hanya saja seolah ia dapat merasakan beban berat yg memang telah Yesung tanggung selama ini.

'aku ingin kau membagi bebanmu padaku, Sungie.'

Donghae sadar ia menyayangi Yesung. Namun hanya sekedar itu, tak lebih. Ia sudah menganggap Yesung sebagai adiknya. Adik kecil yang selalu ingin ia lindungi dan ia jaga. Semuanya berawal saat ia menemukan Yesung berada didepan restorannya, 6 tahun yg lalu. kala itu hujan deras tengah mengguyur Seoul. Entah mengapa Donghae sangat iba melihat Yesung meringkuk kedinginan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"_kumohon, tolong aku."_

Rintihan Suara Yesung kala itu kembali menghampiri memorinya. Pada saat itu ia memantapkan hati untuk menjaga Yesung. Namun sepertinya Yesung masih sama seperti 6 tahun yg lalu. Yesung masih menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, walau tak sependiam dulu. Tapi tetap saja, seringkali Donghae melihat tatapan Yesung yang kosong. Ia khawatir, dan ia tau ada sesuatu yg terjadi dengan namja manis itu. namun ia tak tau sesuatu itu, karena Yesung sama sekali tak mau membagi barang sedikitpun cerita padanya. Yang ia bisa haya mengawasi Yesung dari jauh.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak siang, waktunya orang-orang mengisi perutnya sejenak. Sudah bisa dipastikan bagaimana keadaan restoran itu siang ini. Ramai. Tentu. Selalu seperti itu jika waktu makan siang telah tiba.

Ting

Bunyi lonceng menandakan satu lagi pengunjung restoran cheonsa itu yang datang. Ah, bukan seseorang, melainkan sepasang. Mereka langsung menempati salah satu meja yang masih kosong.

Yesung dengan sigap langsung sigap berjalan kearah customer barunya, tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa orangnya, karena sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"mau pe—" suara Yesung tercekat ditenggorokan begitu ia tau siapa pengunjungnya kali ini.

"-san apa tuan, nona?" Dengan pelan, akhirnya ia bisa menyambung kalimatnya itu. ya, kali ini kesabarannya tengah diuji. lagi.

Salah satu dari keduanya yang adalah seorang namja tampan, hanya memandang Yesung nanar, entah apa maksudnya.

"aku pesan _Lasagna_, dan _maple syrup_." Sahut yeoja yang berada di depan sang namja tampan. "kau mau pesan apa Wonnie?" tanya yeoja cantik itu pada namja tampan dihadapannya.

"ah... mwo?" tanya namja tampan itu gugup. Langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung kearah yeoja cantik itu

"kau mau pesan apa, Wonnie?" ulang yeoja cantik itu.

"aku pesan _pasta_ dan _coffelatte_." Jawab namja yang dipanggil 'Wonnie' atau yang ternyata adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon. Yesung tetap mencatat pesanan itu walaupun dengan perasaan yang sulit ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"ada lagi?" tanya Yesung, Siwon kembali memandang Yesung yang saat ini sama sekali tak melihat kepadanya, melainkan kepada Yeoja yang datang bersamanya.

"kurasa tidak, bagaimana denganmu Wonnie?" tanya yeoja cantik itu.

"ah.. eobseo." Jawab Siwon.

"baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Yesung akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Siwon yang saat ini tengah memandang miris kepergiaannya.

_'mianhae, telah menyakitimu lagi.'_

Siwon memang sama sekali tak berniat untuk makan siang direstoran Cheonsa, ia tau betul jika restoran itu adalah tempat Yesung bekerja. Namun apa boleh buat, yeoja yang ada dihadapannya itulah yang memaksanya untuk mengunjungi restoran ini. Satu kesalahan lagi ia perbuat hari ini.

"Wonnie, gwaenchana?" tanya Yeoja cantik itu melihat sedari tadi Siwon hanya terdiam.

"gwaenchana, Fanny-ah." Balas Siwon pada Yeoja yang ia panggil 'Fanny' atau Tiffany itu. Tiffany hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon, tunangannya.

Ya, Hwang Tiffany, adalah tunangan seorang Choi Siwon. Sudah satu tahun belakangan mereka bertunangan. Aneh? Tak ada yang aneh. Yeoja cantik anak tunggal dari pemilik resort paling tersohor di seantero Korea itu memang telah sah menjadi tunangan tuan muda Choi. Bisa dibilang itu hanya sebuah 'Pertunangan bisnis'. karena memang, mereka berdua telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing atas dasar kerja sama yang telah terjalin erat antara dua perusahaan raksaksa milik orang tua mereka.

Apakah yeoja cantik itu menyesal? Tentu jawabannya tidak. Siapa yg akan menyesal jika dijodohkan oleh namja kelewat sempurna seperti Choi Siwon, tidak ada bukan? Ia bahagia. Namun kebahagiaannya tak sebanding lurus dengan tunangan tampannya itu. yeoja cantik itu tak tau kalau ia telah menjadi pihak ketiga dalam ikatan cinta kedua anak manusia. Dan mungkin ia menjadi penyebab kesakitan yang tak terlihat dihati kedua insan itu. namun sekali lagi, ia pihak yang tak patut untuk disalahkan.

"ini pesanannya." Ucap Yesung seraya meletakkan pesanan dimeja yg ditempati oleh Siwon dan Tiffany.

"gomawo." Jawab Tiffany ramah. Siwon lagi-lagi hanya bisa membisu, ia memang tak tau harus bagaimana bersikap.

"saya permisi dulu."

"tunggu.." seseorang menahan langkah Yesung dengan cara menggenggam tangannya erat. Yesung terpaksa menoleh kembali melihat sepasang obsidian itu menatapnya dalam.

"ada apa Wonnie?" tanya Tiffany melihat Siwon yg tengah menggenggam tangan Yesung. Sementara Yesung tetap bergeming, hanya menatap kosong Siwon.

"ah.. aniyo." Siwon langsung melepaskan tangan Yesung menyadari kesalahan yg baru saja ia tunjukan. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun Yesung langsung meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Wonnie, gwaenchana?"

Siwon yang sedari tadi belum melepaskan pandangannya pada arah kepergian Yesung langsung beralih pada yeoja cantik itu.

"gwaenchana." Ia memaksakan sedikit senyum agar yeoja cantik itu tak lagi mengkhawatirkannya. "ayo kita makan!" Tiffany mengangguk dan mulai memakan pesanannya.

_'jeongmal mianhae, baby.'_

Sementara ditempat lain, tepatnya disalah satu sudut yang terdapat di pantry restoran itu terdapat Yesung yang sepertinya tengah memperhatikan sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang?

Jawabannya tentu saja tengah memperhatikan pasangan yang berada dimeja no 4 itu. Siwon, namjachingunya. dan Tiffany, tunangan namjachingunya.

Miris. Memang. Bagaimana tidak, jika melihat kekasihmu sendiri makan bersama yeoja lain yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tunangan kekasihmu? Aneh? Tentu. Dan inilah realita yang tengah terpapar jelas dimata Yesung. Tapi ia sendiri yang telah memilih jalan ini. Ia tau ia salah, jalan yang ia ambil salah. Menjadi 'Simpanan' Siwon untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Namun ia sudah cukup jatuh terlalu dalam, ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada namja tinggi itu. ia tak mungkin lari, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah, berpura-pura selalu tegar ditengah kenyataan yang semakin membuatnya jatuh.

"kau sedang apa, Sungie?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Orang itu adalah Lee Donghae, bossnya.

"tidak." Balas Yesung singkat.

"kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat." Ucap Donghae memperhatikan raut wajah Yesung yang memang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ya, setiap hari wajah Yesung memang selalu pucat. Entah mengapa.

"aniyo." Datar Yesung. Ia langsung beranjak ketika melihat satu lagi pengunjung restoran itu datang.

"tak usah memaksakan diri, Sungie. Aku tau kau lelah." Ucap Donghae setengah berseru yang berhasil membuat Yesung berhenti melangkah kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Donghae.

"aku memang sangat lelah." Balas Yesung lirih. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju kearah depan restorannya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Yesung memang tengah menyembunyikan sebuah beban berat dihatinya. Dengan melihat wajahnya yang selalu pucat itu, ia selalu tau jika beban yang namja manis itu tanggung sangatlah berat. Namun ia masih cukup bodoh, karena sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban atas beban yang tengah namja manis itu rasakan.

"sebenarnya beban apa yang tengah kau tanggung, tolong beri tahu aku."

.

.

.

_Ia seperti Dandelion, setangkai Dandelion kecil._

_Mungkin dia tak berada ditaman-taman hias seperti bunga yang lain. Dia berbeda, dia tersembunyi dibalik ilalang dan diantara rumput liar. Tak seorangpun menghiraukan dirinya. Tapi itu memang takdirnya._

.

.

.

Yesung tetap sama, berjalan pelan ditepi trotoar jalan. Hujan deras petang ini sama sekali tak membuatnya untuk sekedar berlari ataupun mencoba berteduh. Seakan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa petang ini Seoul diguyur hujan deras. Ia bergeming, tetap berjalan. Seakan meminta Hujan agar mau menghapus semua beban yg tengah ia pikul. Sakit, ia sudah sangat sering merasakannya. Namun ia harus tetap bertahan, sampai waktu yang sama sekali tak mencoba untuk sekedar memberitahu padanya, kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

Hingga Sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu apartement Kecil yang jauh dari kata mewah. Segera ia masukkan kunci pada lubang angin itu.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka ketika ia telah berhasil memegang knop pintu apartement kecil itu. apartemen miliknya sendiri. Susah payah ia menabung selama bertahun-tahun dan hasilnya ia bisa membeli apartemen kecil itu.

Segera ia tutup pintunya, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup itu, segera ia dudukan tubuhnya pada sofa usang yg berada ditengah-tengah ruangan sempit itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah benda dalam tas slempang yang selalu ia bawa pada saat bekerja.

Ia tempelkan benda runcing yang ternyata adalah sebuat cutter kecil itu tepat pada pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit menekannya hingga meneteskan sedikit liquid merah, darah.

Apa ia tengah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?

Tidak, jawabannya adalah..

_**Self Injury Syndrom**_

Ya, Yesung adalah salah satu penderita Syndrom itu. penyakit langka yang sudah ia derita sejak 10 tahun yg lalu. tepatnya saat ia kehilangan semua keluarganya. ia sangat suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia merasa lelah, entah lelah fisik maupun psikisnya, ia merasa kecewa, ataupun merasa kesal, hingga ia merasa sangat sakit, ia akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, ia menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri yang sudah acap kali ia lakukan. Dan sama sekali tak ada raut wajah kesakitan, yang ada hanya perasaan lega. Ya, lega. Setiap kali ia sudah berhasil melukai dirinya, seakan bebannya terangkat, dan itu sedikit membuatnya lebih baik. Aneh, memang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" sebuah seruan tiba-tiba, diiringi dengan jatuhnya Cutter yang sedang ia gunakan untuk melukai tangannya. Yesung mendongak, menemukan sepasang obsidian yg tengah menatapnya tajam namun juga penuh dengan luka. Obsidiam milik orang yang paling ia cintai. Kekasih tampannya, Choi Siwon.

"sudah kubilang, jangan pernah melukai dirimu lagi." Suara Siwon melembut. Ia langsung duduk disebelah Yesung yg masih saja memandang dengan tatapan kosong padanya.

"aku mohon.." suara Siwon bergetar, seperti ingin menangis.

"..." Yesung tetap diam. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Siwon langsung merengkuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"aku mohon, jangan seperti ini." Cukup. Siwon akhirnya menangis juga. Ia tak tahan melihat kekasihnya yg seakan seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Siwon adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau akan Syndrom yang Yesung derita. Dan ia juga tahu kebiasaan lain ketika Yesung sudah berada diambang kesabarannya. Selain melukai dirinya dendiri, ia akan bertingkah layaknya mayat hidup. Tak akan berbicara, tatapannya kosong..dan yang paling parah adalah tak mengenali dirinya. Itu akan berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Hingga pada akhirnya ia akan kembali menjadi Yesung yang sedia kala, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Entah apa namanya, kepribadian ganda? Bisa jadi.

Tampa terasa 1 jam telah berlalu dengan posisi sama, berpelukan. Tidak, tepatnya Siwon yang memeluk tubuh ringkih Yesung. Hingga ia mendengar deruan nafas teratur milik Yesung. Siwon sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat YesungNya terlelap didekapannya. Ia mengelus pipi Yesung pelan, menghapus jejak airmata yang entah sejak kapan tertinggal diwajah Yesung. sekali lagi, ini akibat ulahnya.

"apa aku terlalu jahat?" tanya Siwon dengan terus menatap wajah Yesung yang tengah terlelah. Damai. Layaknya baby yang tengah tertidur.

"apa aku terlalu memaksamu untuk tetap bertahan?" lagi, Siwon masih bermonolog. Sesekali ia menyentuh bagian wajah Yesung.

"apa aku terlalu egois?"

"..."

"apa benar kau sudah sangat lelah?"

"..."

"bertahanlah.. kumohon.."

"..."

"aku berjanji akan memberikan akhir yg bahagia untukmu. Kau dengar?"

"..."

"aku akan menikahimu."

.

.

.

_Ia bagaikan Dandelion. Setangkai Dandelion Kecil._

_Berdiri tegak diantara rerumputan yang mulai menguning. Sesekali kelopakmu yang berserabut lembut, menari diterbangkan angin dengan begitu anggun. Angin yang akan menerbangkan dia dalam lembayung senja._

.

.

.

Siwon telah pergi dari apartemen kecil itu. bukan karena ia sengaja meninggalkan Yesung, melainkan Yesung sendirilah yang memaksa namja tampan itu untuk segera menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai tuan muda Choi, pewaris Hyunday Corp. Ya, Yesung memaksa Siwon untuk pergi kekantor dengan alasan yang sangat masuk akal. bukannya Siwonnya itu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk? Tak akan ia biarkan Siwonnya untuk melalaikan setumpuk berkas yang harus segera ia kerjakan ataupun ia tanda tangani hanya untuk menemani dirinya. Ia bukan namja manja, yang akan merengek pada kekasihnya untuk menemaninya seharian, walaupun ia ingin.

Yesung turun dari ranjangngnya, sekedar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya saat ini tubuhnya tengah dalam keadaan yg kurang baik. Kepalanya terasa pening, dan badannya terasa dingin, walaupun udara pagi ini sudah cukup hangat, Pengaruh hujan-hujanan kemarin mungkin.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya -walaupun dengan sedikit memaksakan diri- ia segera beranjak untuk ketempat kerjanya. Namun pada saat ia melewati ruang tamunya, tak sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan sebuah photo berbingkai yang terlihat seperti sebuah photo yg cukup tua. Photo keluarganya dengan background padang dandelion.

"_padang bunga ini indah, eomma.." ucap namja kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun pada yeoja yg lebih tua darinya yang ditengarai adalah eomma si namja kecil itu. saat ini ia, beserta appa, eomma dan adik laki-lakinya tengah bertamasya disalah satu padang bunga dikota mereka, Cheonan._

"_iya, kebun bunga ini memang sangat indah. Kau suka Sungie?" tanya sang eomma pada anaknya yg ia panggil 'Sungie' atau Kim Yesung itu._

_Yesung menangguk semangat, "aku suka sekali eomma."_

"_eomma, apa nama bunga-bunga itu?" tunjuk Yesung pada hamparan bunga putih yg terpapar luas dihadapannya. Pemandangan yg sangat indah._

"_dandelion, bunga itu bernama dandelion." _

"_dandelion? Nama yg indah." Sahut Yesung seraya tersenyum manis._

"_ya, memang sangat indah. kau tau apa artinya bunga dandelion itu?" _

_Yesung menggeleng imut, "artinya? Memang bunga itu mempunyai arti, eomma?"_

_Eommanya mengangguk, "tentu saja... dandelion memiliki arti yg sangat indah."_

"_apa itu, eomma?"_

"_bunga dandelion, terlihat lemah namun kenyataannya ia bunga yang sangat kuat. Kuat menantang angin yang kapan saja bisa menerbangkan semua kelopaknya. Terlihat tak berarti dan terabaikan namun sesungguhnya mampu membuat siapa saja merasa tenang ketika melihatnya."_

"_aku ingin seperti dandelion.." ucap Yesung ceria. Sang eomma tersenyum, "benarkah?"_

"_hum.. tentu saja, aku ingin menjadi dandelion yang kuat, walaupun ia selalu terabaikan, selalu sendiri dan selalu tersakiti oleh tanaman lain, tapi ia kuat melawan angin yg bisa kapan saja membawa kelopaknya pergi." Ucap Yesung bersungguh-sungguh._

"_ya, kau memang harus seperti dandelion, suatu saat jika kau sendiri dan merasa lelah, ingatlah, bahwa kau adalah dandelion yang kuat. Arraya?"_

"_arraya, eomma."_

...

Kenangan itu kembali berputar diotak Yesung. Kenangan lama yang kembali tercipta, dan satu-satunya kenangan indah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus jika mengingatnya.

"ya, aku dandelion." Gumam Yesung sambil meletakkan kembali bingkai photo usang itu, kemudian mulai meninggalkan apartement kecilnya.

.

.

.

Kembali seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Yesung berjalan di tepi trotoar, namun kali ini muncul sedikit semangat dalam dirinya. Kurasa, Itu merupakan awal yang baik

Lampu merah

Saatnya semua kendaraan berhenti sejenak, sedikit untuk tidak egois agar pejalan kaki bisa menyeberangi jalan.

Deg

Yesung mematung, tepat dipertengahan jalan. Tidak, ia tak ingin bunuh diri. Melainkan pemandangan didepannya lebih menarik perhatiannya, sampai tak sadar ia meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

Siwonnya tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja yang Yesung tau pasti adalah Tiffany itu didalam audy silvernya yang mewah tepat didepan Yesung yang saat ini tengah menyeberang.

Sakit, sesak..

Yesung memang sudah terbiasa melihat Kekasihnya berdua dengan tunangannya itu. karena ia memang hanya 'simpanan' namja 'Choi' itu. tapi berciuman? Sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan. Rasanya sangat sakit. Dadanya bergejolak nyeri. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika lampu lalulintas itu telah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Tinnnnn

Tiiinnnnnn !

Bunyi klakson dari beberapa pengendara yang marah akan aksi diamnya ditengah jalan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya bergeming. Ia masih sama, mematung, dan terus mengamati audy silver itu. hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, Yesung tetap diam. Hingga obsidian Siwon menemukannya. Obsidian itu terbuka lebar menyadari bahwa Yesung tepat berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"Sungie..." lirih Siwon. Ia terus memandang Yesung, hingga pada akhirnya Yesung bergerak. Melangkah gontai menuju keseberang jalan, meninggalkan sejuta kepediam yang tertangkap oleh obsidian Siwon.

'kau menyakitiku lagi..'

-TBC-

Mind to Review ?

Ye-Won is REAL !


	2. Chapter 2

Sub Title : A story of little Dandelion

Pairing : JUST YeWon or Wonsung, no more !

OC : Lee Donghae and Tiffany Hwang

Lenght : 2 of 2

Genre : hurt/comfort, **TRAGEDI** !

Rate : T

Disc : **Choi Siwon memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Choi Yesung a.k.a Choi Jong Woon. Any problem? **

**Ini dunia mereka, dan sayangnya mereka bukan punya saya T_T**

Warning : Miss Typo(s), bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS , **DEATH CHARACTER** ! DLDR !

HAPPY READING \^.^/

_._

_._

_._

_Bunga rumput_

_Terkadang ia disebut. Hidupnya sederhana_

_Belum sempat kau melihat indahnya bunga itu, maka angin memanggilnya._

_Kau mungkin hanya akan melihat indahnya bunga itu terlepas dengan bahagia._

_Kau tak perlu melihat. Cukup angin saja yang membuatnya indah dan matahari yang akan membuatnya selalu tegar. _

_Dandelion kecilku, bertahanlah.. _

_._

_._

_._

_-A story of Little dandelion-_

.

.

.

Siwon masih tercengang. Tak tau apa yang harus ia lalukan. Akhirnya ia hanya menatap miris kepergian namja manis-nya dengan membawa berjuta-juta kekecewaan.

'baby, kau salah paham.' Batin Siwon menyesal. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yg nyatanya berimbas cukup besar. Tiffany yg tiba-tiba menciumnya tadi. Yeoja itu bilang ia sangat senang karena sebelumnya, mereka baru saja mengadakan pertemuan singkat dengan ayah masing-masin, yg bertujuan untuk membahas pernikahan yg akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat, hingga pada akhirnya ia refleks mencium Siwon. Dan bukannya Siwon tak mau menolak, tapi baginya itu sangat tiba-tiba. Dan sebenarnya Tiffany hanya mengecup bibirnya Singkat, dan momentnya sangat pas bagi Yesung untuk melihat itu semua.

Yesung berlari tak tentu arah, ia memaksa kakinya untuk terus melangkat tanpa tau tujuan yang pasti. Bahkan sepertinya ia sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya, pergi ke restoran. Pasti saat ini Donghae sangat mengkhawatirkannya, karena ia belum juga datang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Tak terasa langkah kakinya membawanya ketempat ini. Ketempat yang biasa ia datangi ketika ia merasa lelah. Padang dandelion.

Tempat penuh akan kenangan indah. Tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Choi Siwon beberapa tahun yang lalu. pertemuan yang sama sekali tak terduga. Saat Siwon –yang kebetulan- melewati padang dandelion itu dan melihat Sosok Yesung yang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tengah mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan benda yang ia ketahui adalah Silet itu. Siwon beranggapan bahwa Yesung akan bunuh diri. Ia ingat betul apa yang Siwon katakan saat itu.

"_kau terlalu indah untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang."_

entah itu sebuah pujian atau apa, yang jelas kata-kata itu mampu membuat hati Yesung menjadi sedikit hangat. Hari berikutnya, ia bertemu lagi dengan Siwon di padang dandelion itu. entah siapa yang memulai, hari demi hari mereka menjadi akrab. Yesung juga mulai terbuka dengan Siwon. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ah.. sangat sempurna jika mengingat itu semua.

Yesung mulai mengeluarkan Cutter dari tas slempang yang ia bawa. Seperti biasa. Ia akan melakukan hal yang ia sukai.

Melukai dirinya. Apa lagi?

Sreekk

Yesung mulai menyayat tangannya. Kali ini bukan pergelangan tangannya, melainkan lengannya bagian atasnya, karena sudah begitu banyak luka sayatan dipergelangan tangannya itu, jadi Yesung memutuskan untuk 'pindah lokasi'.

Tes

Darah mulai mengucur bebas dari luka yang sedikit menganga itu. Yesung hanya memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan sensasi nyeri ketika benda tajam itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sakit, memang. Tapi baginya tak masalah. Saat ini hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari luka yang ia sendiri ciptakan. Hanya dengan cara menyakiti dirinya itulah, ia merasa jauh lebih rileks.

"tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak sakit lagi." Gumam Yesung ambigu. Suaranya terdengar amat lirih. Tetap saja, menyimpan banyak luka dinada ucapannya itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan darahnya yang masih juga mengalir, ia mulai merebahkan dirinya di tumpukan dandelion yang tak sengaja ia duduki tadi. Nyaman. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"benar, aku dandelion yang kuat." tak terasa ada setitik airmata yang jatuh bersamaan dengan terpejamnya mata indah itu. namun ia tak peduli, lebih memilih menikmati semilir angin yg membawa ribuan kelopak dandelion itu terbang bersamanya. Daripada meratapi rasa sakit yang sudah sangat sering ia dapatkan.

Sementara matanya terpejam, ia kembali mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. dimana ia harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kekasihnya, Choi Siwon menjadi tunangan dari Tiffany. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali bukan tamu undangan dari acara sakral itu. namun Yesung hanya bisa melihat dari pagar depan rumah mewah itu. dari situ, ia menjadi saksi Siwonnya telah diikat oleh sebuah Cincin dengan Yeoja pilihan keluarganya. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Namun ia bisa apa? Ia hanya namja miskin yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kedua orang yang tengah berbahagia itu. ah bukan, ia tau Siwonnya sama sekali tak merasa bahagia dengan pertunangan itu. ia hanya menjadi korban keegoisan kedua orang tuanya.

Siwonnya memang telah berjanji akan selalu mencintainya. Ia sudah berjanji, bahwa selamanya Choi Siwon hanya milik Kim Yesung. Karena memang, mereka sudah menjalin kasih jauh sebelum Tiffany datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. dan Siwonnya meminta agar ia mau menunggu, dan bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Entah Yesung itu malaikat, ataupun karena ia sudah terlampau jauh menyerahkan seluruh Cintanya pada Siwon, hingga akhirnya Yesung mau menjadi 'Simpanan' dari kekasihnya sendiri. Ya, itu berlangsung sampai sekarang. Jadi, Yesung sudah terlalu familiar dengan namanya sakit hati. Karena, memang ia harus menekan jauh-jauh rasa sakit itu, demi Cintanya kepada Choi Siwon. Walaupun seringkali ia tumbang karena rasa sakit yang sudah terlalu menumpuk dihatinya. Apa boleh buat, takdir yang memaksanya untuk seperti ini, menjadi pihak yang selalu tersakiti.

.

.

.

Tok...tok..tok...

Pintu ebony berwarna pastel itu diketuk pelan. Menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin bertamu.

Tok...tok...tok

Sekali lagi, merasa belum mendapat sahutan, seseorang yang berada didepan pintu itu terus mencoba mengetuk pintu apartemen kecil itu.

Tok..tok-

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wajah manis yang terlihat pucat.

"ada apa?" tanya namja manis itu datar pada tamunya, seorang namja tinggi nan tampan.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sungie baby." Sahut namja tampan yang ternyata Siwon itu. Sungie, atau Yesung itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan langsung Siwon gunakan untuk memasuki apartemen kecil milik namja manisnya itu.

"aku membawa sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Siwon kepada Yesung yang tengah duduk disofa satu-satunya benda layak pakai diapartemennya itu.

"..."

Seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Yesung tak menyahuti Siwon.

"mengenai kejadian pagi tadi, kau salah paham. Mengertilah." Pinta Siwon.

"aku tau." Balas Yesung.

"kau mau memaafkanku?"

"..."

"baby..."

"apa aku punya hak untuk tidak memaafkanmu? Kurasa tidak." Jawab Yesung sarkastis. Benar, ia memang tak bisa tidak memaafkan Siwon, apapun kesalahan namja tampan itu lalukan, seberapa besarpun kesalahannya, sesakit apapun yang Yesung rasakan, tetap ia akan memaafkan Siwon.

"mianhae.."

"..."

"ah, ini untukmu." Siwon tiba-tiba memberikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Yesung sedikit melebarkan mata sipitnya ketika mengetahui apa yang Siwon beri padanya..

Seikat dandelion

"dandelion yang indah, sama sepertimu. terimalah." Siwon langsung menyerahkan bunga cantik itu pada Yesung, apa Yesung tersipu? mungkin. Buktinya wajah pucatnya sedikit memerah saat ini

"menikahlah denganku." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

MWO ? mata sipit Yesung terbuka lebar-lebar. Apa katanya? Menikah? Apa itu berarti Siwon baru saja melamarnya begitu?

"apa?" tanya Yesung tak percaya. Siwon tiba-tiba berlutut dibawah Yesung, yang membuat Yesung semakin tak percaya.

"Kim Yesung, menikahlah denganku." Ulang Siwon. Oh ya Tuhan, jadi benar kekasih tampannya itu tengah melamarnya?

"kau serius?" tanya Yesung. Siwon mengangguk mantap.

"aku lebih dari serius. Aku tak pernah seserius ini."

Ada perasaan bahagia membuncah dihati namja manis itu. namun sedetik kemudian, pandangannya berubah kembali sendu.

"kau mau menerimaku dengan semua kekurangan yang aku miliki? Aku berbeda, Wonnie" nada sedih terdengar dari mulut Yesung. Bagaimanapun ia tak boleh egois.

"aku tau, aku tau kau berbeda. Dan itu sama sekali tak menghalangi niatku untuk tetap menikahimu, menjadikan kau milikku sepenuhnya.

Yesung tersenyum samar, ada kelegaan tersendiri didadanya.

"tapi Tiffany dan keluargamu?"

"aku sudah pikirkan ini semua, aku yakin aku akan memilihmu, bukan tiffany atau siapapun, hanya kau, Kim Yesung."

Blushh

Pipi Yesung terasa memanas, perkataan Siwon tadi sukses membuat dadanya berdesir aneh. Perasaan hangat menyusup kedalam hatinya secara tiba-tiba.

"kau tidak bercanda 'kan? kau tidak sedang membohongiku bukan?" Siwon menggeleng keras, lalu segera ia genggam lebih erat kedua tangan mungil milik Yesung.

"tidak, kali ini aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Aku tak mau menyakitimu lebih lama lagi, kumohon percayalah padaku, baby." Ucap Siwon setengah memohon. Yesung mencari kebohongan dimata Siwon. Namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan dari kedua obsidian itu. yang ada kesungguhan dan kejujuran yang begitu nyata.

"berdirilah, Wonnie." Yesung sedikit menganggak bahu Siwon agar namja tampan itu mau berdiri.

"jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku? Mengganti margamu menjadi Choi Yesung?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"ya, aku mau." Bibir Siwon langsung terangkat. Seulas senyum indah hinggap dibibirnya. Satu kalimat dari Yesung itu bagaikan sebuah kado terindah dalam hidupnya. YesungNya menerima lamarannya. Sungguh, ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling beruntung didunia.

"jinjja?" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"gomawo..." Siwon langsung menubruk tubuh kekasihnya itu. memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tak mau lagi melepaskannya. Ia merasa sangat lega sekarang.

"kau harus berjanji tak akan membohongiku." Ucap Yesung setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yes, i promise." Balas Siwon mantap. Yesung tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar Tersenyum. Sangat indah terlihat.

"kalau kau berani membohongiku kali ini, aku akan pergi darimu untuk selamanya." Siwon menggeleng kuat.

"apa yang kau katakan eoh? Aku tak mungkin membohongimu, dan tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku."

"maafkan aku baby , karena selama ini hanya bisa menambah luka dihatimu."

"aku maafkan, tapi ingat, kali ini kau tak boleh membohongiku. Aku sangat benci kebohongan."

"just trust me, please.."

"ya.. i trust you." Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada Yesung. Semakin mengeliminasi jarak yang ada hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Yesung refleks menutup matanya, membiarkan kekasih tampannya itu melumat bibirnya. Ya hanya ciuman penuh Cinta, tak ada nafsu didalamnya. Siwon hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa kali ini ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"kita akan menikah lusa.. jadi bawalah bunga dandelion pemberian dariku ini sebagai simbol bersatunya cinta kita nanti, arra?" Ucap Siwon saat ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"lusa?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"ya, lusa. Kita hanya punya waktu lusa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"..."

"kau masih tak mempercayaiku?" Yesung menggeleng.

"ani.. hanya saja aku takut."

"hei, apa yang kau takutkan eoh?"

"tidak...bukan apa-apa." Siwon mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

"ini sudah malam, aku pulang dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada orang tuaku juga keluarga Tiffany. Doakan aku ne." Siwon mengecup lembut bibir Yesung lagi, hanya sekilas.

"dandan yang cantik.. lusa, kau harus menjadi pengantinku yang tercantik didunia." Siwon kemudian mulai berjalan kearah pintu apartement Yesung.

"cantik? Aku kan namja." Yesung mempoutkaan bibirnya lucu. Siwon berbalik pada Yesung.

"semuanya sudah kuatur. Datanglah jam 8 pagi di gereja diseberang apartement ini, aku akan menunggumu, Good night." Kata terakhir Siwon sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari apartement kecil itu menyisakan Yesung yang saat ini tengah merasakan sesuatu aneh namun menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

"aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?" tanya Yesung entah pada siapa.

"aku takut kau akan membohongiku lagi, Wonnie.

.

.

_Terhempas oleh angin, namun tidak akan mengubah indahnya_

_Ketika bunganya merekah, maka iklaslah bunga-bunganya terbang tinggi mengikuti angin_

_Terlihat ringan tanpa beban. Namun Siapa tau, bahwa ia adalah segelintir takdir dariNya_

_Dan ia mencintai apa yang tidak kau pahami_

.

.

Malam harinya, tepatnya di rumah yang lebih pas disebut istana, tempat semua keluarga Siwon dan Tiffany tengah berbincang-bincang tentang acara pernikahan yang sedianya akan mereka laksanakan lusa. Lusa? Sepertinya itu bukan hari yang asing.

"Appa, aku ingin bicara." Siwon mulai membuka suara yang sontak membuat semua orang yang berada diruang keluarga super besar itu menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Tiffany, calon istrinya.

"ne, Wonnie. Bicaralah." Sahut sang kepala keluarga keluarga Choi itu.

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam, mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua ragu yang sempat hinggap dipikirannya. Hingga akhirnya, ia siap. Ini keputusan finalnya.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini." Ucap Siwon mantap. Ya, itu adalah keputusannya.

Hening

Tak ada satupun orang diruangan itu yang bersuara, bagaikan tersambar petir dimalam yang cukup cerah ini.

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang akhirnya sang appa berucap, "kau bercanda, eoh? Hentikan leluconmu itu, Siwon."

"aku tak bercanda, Appa. Aku serius." Ucap Siwon lagi.

Tawa kecil yang sempat Choi Kiho –appa Siwon- sunggingkan hilang seketika, begitu menyadari keseriusan dari kata-kata anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, HUH?" seru Mr. Choi. Siwon tetap mencoba untuk tenang, walaupun sebenarnya saat ini ia sangatlah gugup.

"Wonnie, apa yang kau katakan?" kali ini Mrs. Choi mulai angkat bicara. Sedangkan keluarga Tiffany hanya diam, mencoba untuk mengetahui situasi terlebih dahulu.

"aku serius Eomma, aku mencintai orang lain."

PLAKKK

Tanpa basa-basi Mr. Choi langsung menampar pipi Siwon, Perih. Itu yang Siwon rasakan saat ini. Pipinya terasa sangat panas. Namun ia harus tetap bertahan. Ini demi YesungNya.

"Coba katakan lagi?" tantang Mr. Choi.

"Aku mencintai orang lain, dan aku ingin menikahinya."

PLAKKK

Lagi, pipinya menjadi sasaran empuk tamparan Mr. Choi. Bahkan kali ini sudut bibirnya telah mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sangat perih.

"Siapa Yeoja itu?" tanya Mr. Choi seraya mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu itu.

"dia namja, Appa."

"Yeobo!" Mrs. Choi mencegah tangan Mr. Choi yang sudah terangkat, siap untuk menampar putranya lagi.

"KAU MEMALUKAN!" bentak Mr. Choi. "tidak bisa, kau harus tetap menikah dengan Tiffany!" Lanjutnya.

"tidak, aku sama sekali tak mencintainya.

"CHOI SIWON! / " OPPA!" seru Mr. Choi dan Tiffany bersamaan, tanpa disadari, Tiffany telah menangis.

"Mianhae, Appa, Fanny-ah." Ucap Siwon lirih. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun, namun inilah pilihannya. Memilih Yesung.

"TIDAK BISA, LUSA, PERNIKAHAN ITU TETAP AKAN TERLAKSANA!" Geram Mr. Choi. Ia mulai memegangi kemeja atas bagian kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

"Mianhae Appa, aku tak bisa."

"Kau—!"

"YEOBO!"

"APPA!"

"AHJUSSHI!"

Belum sempat pria paruh baya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Mr. Choi sudah terlebih dahulu ambruk ke lantai. Disertai oleh teriakan refleks dari Mrs. Choi, Siwon dan Tiffany. Mereka sangat terkejut. Tentu saja.

"Yeobo... bangun!" Mrs. Choi mulai menangis, lalu ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada sang suami yang saat ini sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tangannya yang masih berpegang pada kemeja atas sebelah kirinya, bagian jantung.

"Cepat bawa Kiho-ya kerumah sakit." Ucap Mr. Hwang-ayah Tiffany-

Sementara Siwon hanya diam mematung ditempatnya, tanpa terasa airmatanya juga sudah mulai mengalir dari obsidiannya. Ia tak bermaksud membuat ayahnya tumbang. Sama sekali tidak.

"Appa.." lirih Siwon. Bahkan ketika sang ayah mulai digotong oleh beberapa orang dan meninggalkannya, ia tetap tak bergeming.

"Oppa..." hingga Suara Tiffany membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Mata Yeoja cantik itu tampak basah. Ya, memang sedari tadi ia sudah menangis.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit." Ajak Tiffany pelan. seakan melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, penolakan Siwon atas dirinya.

"mianhae.."

...

Disinilah kedua keluarga besar itu sekarang berada. Didepan pintu berwarna putih. Dan bau-bau asing yang menyeruak kedalam indra penciuman mereka.

Seoul Internasional Hospital

Di ruang operasi rumah sakit itu terbaringlah Choi Kiho, ayah dari seorang Choi Siwon. Ia tengah menjalani operasi, dan ini sudah berlalu 3 jam sejak pria paruh baya itu masuk keruang yang mungkin menjadi saksi hidup matinya.

Sedari tadi menangis disalah satu bangku yang ada didepan ruangan itu. disampingnya ada Mrs. Hwang -ibunda Tiffany- yang sedari tadi mencoba menenangkan calon besannya itu. sementara Mr. Hwang duduk disebelah sang istri sambil menunggu dengan cemas, disusul oleh Tiffany yang masih juga menangis, ah tidak, sekarang ia hanya terisak pelan.

Siwon?

Ia hanya berdiri mematung percis didepan pintu ruang operasi itu. menatap nanar aktifitas sibuk –proses operasi- yang sedikit bisa ia lihat dari celah kaca pintu itu.

Ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Ia tak tau, dan sangat tak menyangka akan memberikan efek yang terlalu jauh. Ayahnya terkena serangan jantung. Sama sekali bukan harapannya.

Lampu ruang operasi itu berubah menjadi hijau yang artinya proses operasi itu telah usai dilakukan. Semua orang yang tengah menunggu itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya begitu dokter yang menangani keluar dari ruangan itu.

"bagaimana keadaan suami saya, Dok?" Mrs. Choi langsung memberondong dokter bername tag Han Moonbin itu pertanyaan. Dokter paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"operasinya berhasil. Sekarang jantung suami anda sudah berdetak secara normal, namun kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Dan bisa saja terjadi serangan jantung susulan." Mata Mrs. Choi membulat sempurna.

"serangan jantung susulan?" lirih Mrs. Choi. Dokter Han hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ya.. jadi saya mohon, buatlah hati pasien bahagia. Jangan sampai ada beban dipikirannya. kalau tidak, saya tak tau lagi bagaimana jadinya. Mungkin ia bisa meninggal."

"mwo?" Seru Siwon. Meninggal? Ayahnya bisa meninggal kapan saja? Tidak..tidak.. itu tak boleh terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga itu ayah yang paling ia hormati.

"saya permisi dulu, sebentar lagi pasien akan dipindahkan kekamar perawatan biasa." Dokter Han kemudian meninggalkan keluarga besar itu.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" desis Mrs. Choi frustasi. Bagaimanapun juga, suaminya masih dibayang-bayangi oleh kematian sekarang.

"ahjumma.." panggil Tiffany lirih seraya mendekati sang calon mertua, mungkin. Mrs. Choi kembali menangis. Hah, saat ini dirinya benar-benar hancur.

Brukk

Tiba-tiba ia langsung berlutut tepat didepan anak laki-lakinya, Choi Siwon. Yang saat ini tengah membelakakan matanya kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Ibunya, salah satu orang yang sangat ia sayangi tengah berlutut padanya?

"Eomma... apa yang eomma lakukan? Kumohon bangun." Ucap Siwon setengah berseru. Ia masih sangat Shock.

"aniyo.. Wonnie, Eomma mohon selamatkan Appamu." Mrs. Choi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. seperti orang memohon.

"Eomma.. bangunlah," mata Siwon berkaca-kaca. Sungguh. Ia sangat tak tega melihat Eommanya seperti ini. Memohon padanya.

"Kumohon Wonnie, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan appamu." Dengan berurai airmata, Mrs. Choi tetap dalam posisi berlututnya. Mr. Hwang, Mrs. Hwang dan Tiffany hanya menatap miris kejadian itu.

"ahjumma, jangan seperti ini.." dengan menahan isak tangis, Tiffany mencoba mengangkat tubuh Mrs. Choi.

Cukup, Siwon tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan ini. Dengan memejamkan mata kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia mulai membuka matanya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan, Eomma?"

"menikahlah dengan Tiffany."

.

.

.

4 Oktober

Mungkin bukan hari Yang spesial bagi sebagian orang, dan pada hari itu juga tak ada sesuatu yang perlu dirayakan. Namun bagi seseorang, pastilah akan lain ceritanya.

4 Oktober, hari yang sempurna.

Sosok itu berdiri tenang didepan altar. Menatap damai Sang Juru selamatnya, Yesus. Yang berada tepat didepannya.

Ialah Kim Yesung, sang calon pengantin. Berdiri dengan sebuket dandelion—pemberian Siwon— ditangan mungilnya yang terpasang sarung tangan putih transparan itu.

Salah besar Jika kau kira bahwa saat ini ia akan sangat tampan dengan Tuxedo dan celana panjang putihnya. Yang terlihat saat ini adalah Kim Yesung yang begitu Ahh...aku bingung harus berkata apa. Yang pasti ia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun sekarang. Cantik? Diakan namja.

_Shinning Waist Dress_

Gaun pengantin indah itu melekat pas pada tubuh mungil Yesung. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat anggun dengan gaun putih panjang itu. dan make up yang sengaja penata rias itu sematkan diwajah mulus Yesung, menyamarkan sosok Yesung yang sebenarnya. Yang ada saat ini adalah Kim Yesung, pengantin wanita yang cantiknya begitu alami.

Hubungan sesama Jenis—gay— di seoul bukan lagi sesuatu yang baru, dan sudah banyak kasus yang membuktikannya. Namun pernikahan sesama jenis? Sama sekali masih tabu dan belum dilegalkan. Jikapun para gay itu ingin meresmikan hubungan mereka, mereka harus meresmikannya diluar nergi. Dan jika mereka tetap ingin menikah di seoul, ya resikonya seperti ini. Salah satu mempelainya harus berdandan selayaknya pengantin wanita. Itulah yang saat ini Yesung alami. Huh, mau bagaimana lagi. Menikah dengan Choi Siwon adalah mimpi terbesarnya.

Yesung tersenyum tulus, senyum yang belum pernah ia tunjukan pada Siapapun, kecuali Siwon tentunya, itupun dulu.

Ia melirik jam besar yang menempel didinding gereja itu.

**07.45 AM**

Masih 15 menit lagi sebelum mimpinya benar-benar terwujud. Huh, membuatnya tambah gugup saja.

Siwonnya ternyata sudah benar-benar menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Bagaimana bisa dalam waktu—yang menurutnya— Sangat Singkat itu Siwon mampu menyiapkan ini semua. Penata rias yang ia sewa untuk meriasnya, gereja yang sudah ia dekorasi sedemikian rupa. Walaupun terlihat sederhana, namun tempat suci itu tetap terlihat sangat indah baginya. Siwonnya benar-benar seorang yang sangat perfectsionist dalam hal apapun.

Yesung menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian tersenyum melihat walpaper yang sengaja ia pasang.

Fotonya memakai gaun pengantin

Foto yang sengaja ia ambil sebelum ia pergi kegereja ini, tentu saja dengan meminta bantuan penata rias untuk mengambil fotonya. Entah mengapa ia ingin mengambil foto itu.

"aku ternyata lumayan cantik." gumamnya narsis seraya terus menatap layar ponselnya itu.

"seandainya foto ini adalah aku dan Wonnie, pasti akan lebih sempurna." Memikirkan itu saja membuat semburat merah dipipinya muncul. Ia benar-benar sosok Yesung yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

**08.00 AM**

Ommo... sudah waktunya! Buru-buru Yesung menyimpan kembali ponsel pada tas slempang yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Sangat kontras memang, namun sepertinya ia tak bisa hidup tanpa tasnya itu.

"kenapa Wonnie belum datang?" tanya Yesung entah pada Siapa. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00, namun Siwonnya belum juga datang.

"Nona... mana calon suamimu?" ketika Yesung tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, sebuah suara menghentikan kesibukannya itu. terlihat namja tua dengan pakaian khasnya. Pakaian seorang Pastor.

"ia belum datang, Bapa." Balas Yesung sopan. Bagaimanapun orang didepannya ini adalah seorang yang patut ia hormati. Seorang pastor yang akan membantu mengikatkan cinta mereka.

"ah, baiklah."

**09.00 AM**

Satu jam berlalu, namun Siwon tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada namja tampan itu?

Yesung tetap berpikir positif, Siwonnya terjebak macet. Ya, terjebak macet.

**10.00 AM**

Baik, Yesung mulai merasa gusar sekarang. 2 jam ia lalui tanpa kehadiran Siwon. Ia sangat cemas sekarang. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Siwonnya. Tidak, ia tak boleh berpikiran yang buruk.

"Wonnie, kau ada dimana?"

**11.00 AM**

Yesung sedari tadi membolak balikan ponselnya, menunggu Siwon memberi kabar padanya. dengan satu tangan ia gunakan untuk tetap menggenggam buket dandelion yang sepertinya mulai mengering itu.

"Nona, mana calon Suamimu?" dalam kegundahannya, sang pastor kembali bertanya. Hah, Yesung tak tau harus mengatakan apa pada lelaki paruh baya itu.

"maaf, Bapa. Tapi dia belum datang." Lirih Yesung, suaranya seakan hilang bersamaan dengan rasa khawatirnya yang semakin menjadi.

"gwaenchana... mungkin ia terjebak macet." Bijak sang pastor.

Yesung berusaha tersenyum untuk menanggapi kata-kata yang sesungguhnya ingin ia percayai itu, namun sepertinya ada rasa lain yang tiba-tiba mencuat dalam hatinya, entahlah, getir mungkin?

**13.00 PM**

Yesung masih mencoba bersabar. Ia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu deret bangku gereja, kakinya sudah sangat lemas karena sedari tadi ia paksakan untuk berdiri.

"ia belum juga datang?" lagi, sang pastor yang bertanya. Yesung hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sebelumnya saya minta maaf nona, namun saya harus pergi. Saya tak bisa menunggu lebih lama, sebentar lagi saya harus memimpin acara pernikahan yang lain." Ucap Sang pastor pelan, mencoba agar Yesung tak tersinggung.

Yesung tersenyum, "ne, arraseo, Bapa. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Yesung berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkukan badannya didepan sang pastor.

"maafkan aku, Nona." Nada bersalah sangat kentara diucapan sang Pastor yang membuat Yesung kembali tersenyum.

"gwaenchana, Bapa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

"baiklah, aku harus pergi, Nona. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia dengan calon suamimu itu." ucap sang pastor sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung menangguk sekilas. Melihat sang pastor itu pergi, ia kembali mendudukan dirinya.

Sunyi

Bagaimana tidak, digereja itu hanya ada dia seorang diri. Karena memang itu keinginan Siwon. Menikah tanpa adanya tamu undangan. Ya, hanya pastor yang akan menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta mereka.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat

'kuharap kali ini kau tak membohongiku lagi, Wonnie.'

...

**16.00 PM**

Cukup, Yesung tak bisa terus menunggu. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Lihat, bahkan dandelionnya sudah benar-benar kering dan tinggal menyisakan batang yang telah ditinggalkan kelopak halusnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan keluar dari gereja itu. dengan gaun pengantinnya yang lumayan membatasi geraknya, serta higheels yang terpaksa ia pakai. usaha yang sia-sia.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang ke apartementnya itu. tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, namun tak seberapa dengan keadaan hatinya yang seakan hancur berantakan.

Siwonnya membohonginya, LAGI!

Yesung terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dan heran orang-orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan ataupun melihatnya, ia tetap berjalan. Bagaimana tidak aneh, jika melihat seseorang bergaun pengantin berjalan sendiri ditepi jalan raya yang ramai. Tidak ada sejarahnya!

Deg

Yesung mematung, tepat ditengah jalan.

Seperti _dejavu_. Namun kejadian berbeda kali ini. Bukan lagi karena ia melihat Siwonnya tengah berciuman. Namun lebih dari itu. didepan layar besar didepannya, tengah menyiarkan sebuah acara yang sangat melukai hatinya.

PERNIKAHAN ANTARA CHOI SIWON DAN HWANG TIFFANY

Acara sakral itu terpapar jelas di onyxnya. Yesung melihat Siwonnya dengan tampannya berdiri gagah didepan altar. Disampingnya telah ada yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang gelar Ny. Choi Tiffany itu.

Tidak!

Ini tidak mungkin, hari ini bukankah seharusnya Siwon menikah dengannya? Tapi kenapa ia disana? Berada ditengah-tengah altar yang megah dengan seorang pastor yang berada ditengah mereka? Tidak, Ini pasti mimpi.

Yesung meremas buket dandelion yang berada digenggamannya. Ia masih berdiam hingga akhirnya..

"_Apa kau, Choi Siwon. bersedia menjadi Suami dari Hwang Tiffany, baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, dan akan selalu bersama sampai ajal menjemput?" Tanya sang pastor pada Siwon._

Nafas Yesung seakan tercekat. Ia tetap mematung, menunggu jawaban yang akan Siwon berikan.

"_Ya-"_ Yesung memjamkan matanya perlahan, suara bariton milik kekasihnya mulai terdengar.

"_-Aku bersedia." _

Tes

Tes

Tes

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Akhirnya airmata yang sedari coba Yesung tahan meluruh juga. Siwonnya benar-benar bukan miliknya lagi sekarang.

'kau menyakitiku lagi..'

Akhirnya kaki jenjang itu kembali melangkah. Tak ia pedulikan lagi apa kelanjutan acara 'Royal Wedding' yang tengah layar besar itu tampilkan.

Padang dandelion.

'Mantan calon pengantin' itu sudah berada ditempat 'persembunyiannya'. dengan sedikit melepaskan higheels dengan kasar, kemudian ia berlari menerjang bunga-bunga putih itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU, CHOI SIWON!" seru Yesung tiba-tiba. Airmatanya masih jua mengalir dari kelopak mata yang mulai bengkak itu.

"kau..hiks.. membohongiku!" lagi, ia menatap nanar hamparan dandelion yang luas dihadapannya. Matanya telah buram oleh airmatanya.

"KAU TAU, AKU TELAH MERENDAHKAN HARGA DIRIKU SEBAGAI NAMJA HANYA UNTUKMU!" nafas Yesung terengak-engah. Berteriak membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"AKU TAK SUKA DIBOHONGI! KAU MENGHIANATIKU!" Yesung terus meluapkan emosinya seorang diri hanya ditemani oleh dandelion-dandelion yang membisu.

"Choi Siwon brengsek!" Suara Yesung melemah. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, selain karena berteriak ia juga berlari cukup jauh tadi.

Brukk

Tubuh berbalut gaun pengantin putih itu jatuh tepat diatas dandelion-dandelion yang sedari tadi melambai-lambai anggun itu.

Yesung meraih tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lalu sedikit menulis sesuatu dikertas putih itu. Yesung tersenyum miris setelah selesai berhasil menulis sesuatu dalam kertas itu.

Kemudian ia kembali mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

Cutter

Kau sudah bisa menebak bukan apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Ia mulai menempelkan cutter itu lagi-lagi dipergelangan tangannya. Sedikit ia tekan benda tajam itu.

Skreekk

Tes.. tes.. tes

Liquid merah meluncur deras dari luka mengaga itu. Yesung mulai memejamkan matanya, perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir hingga jatuh mengenai luka ditangannya.

"maaf, aku sudah lelah—

—aku menyerah.."

.

.

.

_Kau tak akan mampu menerima hadirku yang sederhana_

_Aku akan menjadi dandelion yang ikhlas melepas, membiarkanmu pergi_

_Mungkin dengan itu aku akan terlihat lebih berarti dan kau akan tersenyum_

_Cukuplah kau tersenyum saat melihat kelopakku berterbangan dilangit biru_

_Dari semua itu, cinta telah mengakui hadirnya_

_Namun tidak bagiku, sang Dandelion kecil yang berbeda.._

'Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat, tapi tolong biarkan aku pergi.'

.

.

.

Siwon mengemudikan audy silvernya secara brutal. Tak ia hiraukan nyawanya yang mungkin bisa melayang kapan saja itu. yang sedari tadi hinggap dipikirannya hanya satu. KIM YESUNG!

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada namja manisnya itu? kesalahannya sudah terlalu besar jika ia memikirkan bahwa Yesung-nya akan mau memaafkannya lagi.

Pernikahan yang dilaksanakannya tadi.

Bagaimana jika Yesung-nya melihat itu semua?

Semua itu amat sangat terpaksa ia lakukan. Menikahi Tiffany. Mengingat sang Ayah yang tersenyum bangga ketika Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menikahi Yeoja cantik itu, ia tak bisa untuk mundur. Kala itu kesehatan sang Ayah adalah Nomor 1.

Segera ia parkirkan secara seenaknya mobil mewahnya itu. kemudian ia masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan. Gereja.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Siwon sudah berada tepat di depan altar gereja itu. namun ia sendiri, tak ada seorangpun. Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bayangan wajah terluka Yesung tiba-tiba tampak terlihat nyata untuknya. Ya.. kali ini YesungNya telah benar-benar terluka.

"Jeongmal mianhae, baby." Sesal Siwon. Siwon tak tau lagi dimana ia akan menemukan Yesung-nya itu. pasalnya sebelum kegereja tadi ia sempat keapartement milik Yesung. Namun sama, Yesung-nya tak ada disitu. Siwon bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Siwon mulai melangkah, baru beberapa langkah, kemudian ia berhenti. Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya yang berada di bawah kakinya.

Kelopak halus dandelion.

"_aku selalu ketempat ini kapanpun aku merasa lelah."_

DEG

Suara baritone lembut itu tiba-tiba menggema digendang telinga Siwon.

"tunggu aku, baby.."

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Siwon membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Segera saja ia berlari menuju tempat yang ia yakin betul dimana kekasihnya berada. Padang dandelion.

Siwon mulai berlari begitu ia telah melihat hamparan bunga putih itu. sedikit menyapukan pandangannya mencari sosok yang begitu ia khawatirkan saat ini.

Obsidiannya membulat sempurna begitu ia mendapati sepasang higheels tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia segera berlari menuju benda itu.

DEG

Lagi, jantung Siwon berdetak sangat cepat. Matanya mulai memanas, bersiap meluncurkan 'lahar dinginnya'. ia menemukan objek lain tak jauh dari sepatu itu.

_Shinning Waist Dress_, gaun pilihannya..

Dengan langkah yang amat berat, segera Siwon menuju tempat itu. Siwon mulai meremas tuxedo yang tengah ia pakai. Gaun pengantin? Yesung-nya?

JDERRR

Seakan ada ribuan petir menyambar dirinya, ia menganga lebar mendapati pemandangan yang susah payah sedari tadi coba ia lenyapkan dari pikirannya.

Brukk

Tubuh kekar itu merosot, jatuh tepat disamping sosok indah berbalut gaun pengantin yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya. Seakan tengah tertidur.

"baby..." lirih Siwon. Ia mulai mendekatkan tangannya menyentuh sosok diam itu.

Dingin

Itulah kesan pertama saat tangan kekarnya berhasil menyentuh pipi yang berwarna merah akibat efek make up.

"baby.." Kali ini suaranya bergetar. Tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya, akhirnya ia tumbang juga. Obsidian Siwon tak sengaja bertemu dengan benda tajam yang berada disamping sosok pucat itu.

Cutter bersimbah darah

Ya.. semuanya Sudah jelas. Sosok bergaun pengantin yang tengah terlelap ini, Yesung-nya, MATI BUNUH DIRI!

Segera Siwon raih tengkuk Yesung kemudian ia angkat dengan lengannya lalu langsung mendekap tubuh itu dalam-dalam.

"KIM YESUNG !" teriak Siwon. Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras.

"baby...bangunlah." ucap Siwon sambil mengusap pipi dingin itu. ia terus memandangi lekat wajah yang terlihat sangat damai itu.

"kau tau, kau sangat cantik hari ini. Kau pengantinku yang paling cantik." Siwon tersenyum miris, senyum yang mengandung banyak luka didalamnya.

"hei.. buka matamu, bukankah hari ini kita akan menikah 'kan?" terus saja Siwon mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dan pastinya Yesung-nya sama sekali tak akan bangun. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menutup mata selamanya.

"aku tak bermaksud membohongimu, itu semua kulakukan karena appaku yang sekarat. Kumohon bangun! Kau tak boleh seperti ini, kumohon!" Siwon sedikit mengguncang tubuh lemah itu.

"aku sudah berjanji akan membawakan akhir bahagia untukmu. Maka bangunlah.. hei, bangun baby.." suara Siwon melemah, ia benar-benar sosok lemah sekarang.

"kau tadi baru saja menangis, eoh? Pasti semua karenaku ya 'kan?" Siwon menghapus Jejak airmata yang masih terlihat jelas diwajah pucat itu.

"kau pasti sangat membenciku ya 'kan?"

"..."

"bangunlah... setelah itu bunuh aku!" dengan airmata yang terus mengalir ia kembali mendekap tubuh yang sudah ditinggalkan rohnya itu. hingga ia menemukan sebuah kertas kecil yang berada dicela-cela buket dandelion yang terletak tak jauh dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Segera ia baca isi kertas kecil itu

_Dandelion kecil yang bebas_

_Tak satupun tau keberadaan dirinya_

_Tak satupun tau kemana arah serabut kelopaknya yang halus itu terbang...terbang jauh kesana_

_Seolah perginya dandelion itu adalah sebuah misteri_

_Misteri yang hanya arah angin dan dirinya yang tau_

_Tapi kau harus selalu ingat, walaupun aku berbeda, aku tetap dandelion kecil yang kuat_

Tes

Lagi.. airmata Siwon mengalir semakin deras. Yesung-nya benar-benar membencinya. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kisah cintanya harus berakhir seperti ini?

"sekarang kau bahagia?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung, Siwon baru menyadari wajah Yesung yang walaupun terlihat pucat justru terlihat sangat berseri.

Siwon tersenyum, "aku tau kau telah bahagia sekarang."

"jangan pernah merasa sendiri lagi, karena kau dandelion yang kuat. Maafkan aku.." Perlahan Siwon mengangkat tubuh berbalut gaun pengantin itu. membawanya semakin jauh ketengah padang dandelion.

"kau tetap dandelion kecilku yang paling indah, berbahagialah.."

.

.

.

_Dan suatu saat nanti, dandelion kecil itu akan kembali _

_Ketempat itu.._

_Ketempat dimana ia pernah berada_

_Dia rindu tempat itu.._

_SurgaNya yang abadi_

Kisahnya berakhir hari ini. Ia menyerah? Tidak! ia hanya memenuhi takdirnya, takdir yang mengharuskan dandelion kecil itu pergi, membiarkan angin membawa kelopaknya terbang jauh. Pergi mencari kehidupan barunya sendiri. Tak apa.. Toh ia adalah dandelion kecil yang kuat. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

END !

Mind To REVIEW ?

See you again ^_^

YeWon Is REAL !


End file.
